They must be crazy
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: A/U After moving into a new neighbourhood, Blaine and Kurt meet the neighbours and their numerous children. They're shocked to say the least...  Finchel and Klaine


**So, this idea is from a prompt that I read a while ago on the finchelprompt tumblr and I just had to do it because I love Finchel with kids. It doesn't follow the prompt exactly but it's still pretty much the same idea, which is lots of kids.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiles as the car stops beside the new house, "well here we are guys." He glances through the rear-view mirror to the two children moping in the back, "home sweet home."<p>

"Except it's not home," Nicholas grumbles, "it's just a new house where we happen to live. Home is back in Lima."

Look," Blaine sighs, forcing out a smile and waving to Kurt who rushes out of the house, "your dad is really excited about this new job. Just... try to be happy for him."

The teenager rolls his eyes before opening the door. "Not very likely," he says, putting in his headphones and walking straight past Kurt into the house, most likely to spend the entire day in his new room. Blaine's eyes fall to his daughter, who is unbuckling her seatbelt and going to leave herself.

He turns around in the seat, leaning against the headrest as he smiles at her, "what about you sweetheart? Will you be happy for daddy?"

"Of course papa," she grins. "Besides," she adds, "my new room is twice as big as my old one!" She jumps out of the car and skips into the house too, smiling at her daddy as he passes her on the way to the car.

Blaine himself steps out, slowly closing the door behind him. As he opens to trunk of the car, Kurt finally reaches him.

He looks flustered, which is a given since he's been working on the house all day, organising the furniture and making sure that none of the delivery men got too close to the expensive wallpaper they'd just put up in the living room. Still, he smiles toward his husband, "hey, what's wrong with Nick?"

The man merely shrugs, grabbing the few final boxes and locking the door behind him. Kurt takes the smallest box, the one that's full of family albums, and the two head into the house. From Nick's room, there's the racket of loud music being blasted down the stairs.

"Nick, turn it down!" Kurt fumes, rushing up the stairs. Placing down his boxes, Blaine walks through the house, unable to hide his smile. Things were getting better for them. They had a great place, a great family and more importantly, each other. Not to mention that Kurt is always in a good mood nowadays.

The man in question returns down the stairs, the volume of Nick's music significantly lower. "Teenagers," he gives a wistful sigh, "when did he become one?"

"Overnight," he replies with a grin, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly. "The place looks great," he comments, "I wish that I could've helped but I had work and somebody needed to bring the kids down."

"Blaine," he smiles, "it's fine. It's actually much easier by myself. Only I really knew what I wanted and you don't want me to have to shout at you, do you?" Blaine shakes his head with a chuckle, "and you're here now. This is it. This is the start of something great for our family."

Their fingers brush together and Blaine reaches out of Kurt's soft hand, "it sure is." Behind him, he notices the time on the clock, "do you think we should start making dinner? I'm starved from the drive and you probably haven't eaten all day."

"As much as I love you wining and dining me," Kurt smirks, adding a soft nudge to Blaine's side, "we've been invited over for dinner."

"What?" he asks curiously, "where?"

"Well," Kurt sits down on the antique sofa, patting Blaine's hands softly, "earlier today, when I was scolding the delivery men for their lack of concentration, I was confronted by one of our neighbours. She was a little excitable, but she seemed nice enough and she invited us over to her house. Something about her daughter's birthday and it being a welcoming from her family."

"Oh, that's…really nice," Blaine smiles. In their last neighbourhood, it had taken months for their neighbours to actually remember their names.

"Yes," his husband grins, "and she seems to know all of the other families around here too. This is our chance to be involved with the community and people living around us."

Instead of saying anything, Blaine just nods and rubs his thumbs gently over Kurt's knuckles.

It doesn't really matter as Kurt carries on regardless, "so she told us to come by at around five. It'll give us time to get ready. It's important that we look our best. First impressions are very significant."

"What's her family like?"

Kurt goes to stand up, no doubt brainstorming ideas of what to wear that night, "err…she had two kids with her, a boy and a girl. They were pretty young and she said that she had a daughter, so maybe she has three, four kids. And her husband is a Police officer. I don't remember his name. Flint, perhaps?" He waves his hand casually, "Something like that. And she's called Rachel. They just seem like a normal, suburban family."

"Oh cool," he says, "well, you better get ready. I'll talk to Nick and I'm sure that you can convince Emily to put on one of her Princess dresses for tonight."

"I've had her outfit planned out since this morning," Kurt grins, moving to leave the room, "and make sure that Nick puts on something relatively normal. By that I mean something that he hasn't let fester away in his room for weeks."

"Got it," he laughs, "maybe I can convince him to shower."

This gains a scoff from the man, "when hell freezes over."

* * *

><p>After a long hard struggle to get his fourteen year old in relatively acceptable attire, Blaine and the rest of his family walk down the street to the Hudson's house. Even though it's only a little past five, the sky is darkening at a fast pace and Emily clings to his side as they make their way there. He doesn't know what to expect, certainly as he's never met anyone from the family, but he doesn't know whether what he sees fits what he imagined.<p>

In the front yard alone, there are countless toys. Balls, discarded jump ropes, a few bikes (some with training wheels and some without) are some of the countless items that he can see. Beside a shed, there's a blow up swimming pool filled with most likely cold, muddy water.

There's the sound of laughter and, a few seconds later, three boys appear from the side of the house, a golden Labrador retriever on their trail.

"Faster!" one laughs, the taller one, as he leads the other two across the grass. There's another boy who looks just like the first, only with lighter hair and a wider nose. The tiniest runs at the back, letting what looks like a dog leads with a bone attached to it run behind him. He wears a large grin as he does so, practically skipping rather than running. The dog barks as it chases them, it's tongue hanging from its mouth.

The three run past without any acknowledgement of the four being there and continue on their circle around the house.

"Six kids then," Kurt comments, taking hold of Blaine's hand, "that's not so bad."

"What do you expect?" he asks in return, "working dad and stay at home mom. Of course they're bound to have more than the average number of kids. That's what it's like in places like this."

He nods, reaching for the doorbell. The house itself is large, much bigger and grander than their own. That's to be expected when you have six kids.

The door opens to reveal a tiny woman with a bright, warm smile. She has long brown hair, though it's been tied back into a loose bun, and she always wears a pink polka dot apron ."Hi Kurt," she beams, ushering them into the warm house, "so this is your family?" She looks at each of them, her smile never faltering.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine smiles, giving a not so subtle nudge to Nick who grumbles something along the same lines. "I'm Blaine, and this is Nick and Emily."

"Hi!" Emily smiles, in complete contrast with her brother's gruff.

"Hey," Rachel smiles, "I love your dress. It makes you look very grown up." In response, Emily shies into Blaine's side, blushing deeply at the compliment.

He glances around at the interior of the house. Everything is simple, no fancy wallpapers or designs. Compared to the mess of toys outside, the inside is surprisingly clean. Well, of course there are dolls and colouring books and cars strewn about the place, but it's manageable mess. In the corner, he can see some boxes bulging with toys. There are a lot of pictures, some of the boys that they'd seen previously and a lot of girls. That was probably her daughter. So, four boys and two girls? That is simple enough. He can easily remember that.

A cry erupts from one of the many rooms that the entrance hall leads off too and Rachel looks anxiously toward it. "One second, that'll be Ben," she explains. She points to a living room to their left, one that has two glass doors leading into it, "make yourselves comfortable. I'll be a few minutes." And then she's gone like a gust of wind.

The four slowly make their way into the room, which looks like something Kurt would design rather than the rest of the house. The tones are dark, yet inviting. There's an accent wall where the fireplace is located and yet more family pictures adorning the walls. Blaine looks at the one nearest to him, Rachel and a man together on their wedding day. Both are grinning broadly for the camera whilst she leans into his chest and he holds her firmly around the waist.

The man is _huge_. Seriously, he's like a giant for a normal sized person so when put next to Rachel she looks like she could be a hobbit or something. And Blaine knows about things like that since he's not exactly vertically gifted himself.

"Her husband is dishy," Kurt grins, standing next to him, "if I'd known that guys around here looked like that, I would've move out here years ago." He laughs to himself when Blaine glares at him, mumbling that he's not even that good looking.

Nick choose this moment to add more inappropriate comments to the conversation. "She's a total MILF," his eyes cross over a picture of the pair whilst at a beach somewhere, Rachel sporting a white bikini, "I'd totally tap that."

To say that Kurt is mortified is an understatement, "Nicholas Anderson!" he smacks the back of his head, "don't be so crude. For one, you're _fourteen_, and she's got to be at least thirty. And secondly, she's a married woman with six children. You will most certainly not be "tapping" that any time soon."

His son only smirks in reply, glancing at the pictures again.

"So what do you think of them? Rachel seems nice, right?"

"Yeah," he says, "she seems great." Blaine understands how important it is for Kurt to feel like he fits into this neighbourhood, especially after they're going to be living here for a while.

"Daddy, I'm bored," Emily pulls on his trousers. She pouts, a favourite expression of hers, and crosses her arms over her pink Princess dress.

The door behind them clicks open and Rachel walks in with a baby in hand. The boy has a thick head of dark hair the same colour as hers and the same brown eyes. He giggles, small dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Sorry for that," she says, "Ben woke up from his nap."

"That's alright," he smiles sincerely. He looks to Ben, resting his head on his mother's shoulder, and is reminded of how much he misses having a baby around. Sure, he doesn't miss the crying and diapers and being kept up all night, but the playing with them and taking care of them. Emily grew into a child so fast. It felt like he hardly had any time to blink.

Rachel catches his gaze and smiles, "this is the youngest Hudson. He's only one."

"Hey there little guy," he ruffles the boy's soft hair and the child grips his hand tightly. He looks to Rachel, "do you mind if I hold him?"

"Not at all!" she beams, quickly handing over her child. He starts crying the instant he's out of his mother's grasp. "Ben," she frowns, shushing him, "it's okay sweetie. Blaine's very nice." She eventually calms him down, just in time for the front door to burst open and all three boys from before to shootin with the excited dog.

Anger flashes across Rachel's features before she slips from the room. "Boys!" they hear her scold, "take your muddy shoes off indoors or _else_! No buts…off! And stop bringing Rover inside. You _know_ that he ruins to floor." After a few minutes, she says, "good, now come and meet our guests. Yes, you have to."

Blaine is still occupied with the baby when she re-enters with the three boys.

"Guys, these are the Andersons," she smiles, "that's Kurt, Blaine, Emily and Nick."

"Hi," they say in unison.

The eldest glances up at her, "can we go now mom?"

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, fine. Just no getting dirty before dinner," she points her finger at them with clear warning in her face. They couldn't be out of the room faster, "and don't let Rover in again!"

There's a series of clanging from the room where they go into and she only sighs.

"That was Chris, Adam and Peter," she tells the family, "Chris and Adam are ten whilst Peter is nine."

"Twins?" Kurt asks.

She shakes her head, "Chris was born first, then Adam was born. He was born three months early."

"Oh," he says, "well six kids? That must be a handful."

Rachel raises her eyebrow at his words and opens her mouth to speak when the front door opens again. For a moment, Blaine thinks that it might be the boys once more but the tall man from the pictures makes his way through, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a little girl tucked under his other arm.

He scans the hallway. "Rach!"

"In the living room," she shouts back and moments later he's joining them.

She stands on her tiptoes to give him a kiss and he smiles, "which one do you want? The flowers or this cute little girl I found on the way home."

"Daddy!" the girl laughs, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh," Rachel places a finger to her lips thoughtfully, "I don't know. I mean, the little girl's nice but those flowers are my favourite."

"Mommy, it's me!" she grins.

Rachel frowns, "and who would that be?"

"Bekah!" she announces proudly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who that is. You'll have to put her back where you found her Finn."

"No, no!" she argues, "Mommy." She reaches out her hands to Rachel, her lower lip wobbling.

"Hmmm," her mother tries to hide her smiles, unsuccessfully to be honest, "she is kinda cute. Maybe we can keep her. She can sleep out in the dog kennel with Rover."

This only sets the child off into more laughter and eventually Rachel joins in, taking her from Finn's arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. "No sweep with dog."

The brunette chuckles, "of course not baby. Mommy was only joking. I know who you are. You're my little Rebekah."

"These are for you," Finn hands over the flowers.

"What's the occasion?" she questions as she takes them, inhaling the sweet smell.

Finn grins, leaning in for another kiss, "do I need a special occasion to buy you flowers? I just love you babe."

She beams, seeming to remember that she has guests, as does Finn, and she begins to introduce them, "Finn, these are some of our neighbours, Kurt, Blaine and their two children, Emily and Nick. And this is my husband Finn and my daughter Rebekah."

Stepping forward, Finn shakes the hand of both Kurt and Blaine, who in turn smile. Kurt can't help but think how more attractive he is in real life and Blaine is slightly daunted by the man's intimidating height.

"They're staying for dinner," Rachel says quietly to him. She glances at her watch, "I'm just going to check on the food."

"Oh cool," he smiles, "where've you guys come from?"

"Lima," the four reply, completely synchronised. Blaine can sense that his kids are starting to lose a lot of interest and hopes that he can find a way to get them being their usual happy selves. Well, happy for them anyway. Nick seems to reject anything to do with the word, ever since he started high school anyway.

Finn nods, his own eyes falling to the kids. "Do you two wanna go with the kids? I'm sure they'll be happy to hang out with you."

Emily nods eagerly, excited at the thought of having some actual kids to play with. In contrast, Nicholas only shrugs.

"Just go to the play room. You'll find someone in there." He smiles as she skips past him, her brother unwillingly doing so too. Finn glances toward Ben in Blaine's arms, "I'm guessing that this one's mine then." He takes a step forward and the boy instantly puts his arms out for his father. When he's safe in his arms, Finn rocks him up and down, "so, have you met everybody yet?"

They just shake their heads. It seems like every time something happens in this house, a new kid pops up from somewhere.

Speaking of which, Blaine thinks that he spies someone coming down the stairs who he doesn't recognise. "Hey dad," he says, carrying a book in his hand, "where's mom?"

"Kitchen," he says, "why?"

"I need to ask her something." The boy replies simply. He's a spitting image of Finn. Well, all the boys are, even the small baby in his quite large hands. The boy looks up at Kurt and Blaine, before confidently saying, "hi, I'm Seth Hudson."

"Hello," Kurt grins, "I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine."

"You're like granddad and Grandpappy."

"…what?"

Finn chuckles, "Rachel has two fathers. They're gay." Kurt and Blaine look at each other in surprise. It doesn't seem to phase Finn who asks, "Do you want something to drink?"

Once he's led them into the kitchen, they're shocked to see yet more children. Rebekah is sat on the window seat, some pony dolls in hand as she plays with them and there's another little girl beside her, combing through the manes of them with high concentration. Rachel is in front of the sink, rinsing away at something in the colander whilst another girl sits on the counter, chatting away.

Blaine counts on his fingers to make sure that he's got it right. Nine kids, is that? No…who in their right mind would have nine kids? He watches as Finn effortlessly picks up the girl next to Rachel and manages to get them all drinks whilst she's clinging onto him.

A ball bounces into the window but nobody seems to notice other than Kurt and Blaine.

"Who're they daddy?"

"They're our new neighbours angel. Kurt and Blaine. Why don't you go say hi?" He lets her slip down onto the floor and she bounces over to them, putting on a smile much similar to the one her mother had used to greet them. "I'm Eva!" she says. "And I'm six years old."

Leaning down, Blaine shakes her small hand, "how do you do Eva? I almost mistook you for a lady."

In reply, she gets slightly bashful and her cheeks go pink. "My daddy says that I'm a big girl."

"You are," Finn ruffles her hair as he passes her. She beams at this and runs off to tell her brothers and sisters that very fact. "Kids," Finn laughs as she exits the room, "that's Eva in case you couldn't tell." He points to the other girls, "and that's Janie as well."

"You've got a big family," Blaine hears himself say.

Rachel looks up from her cooking and smiles, "we love kids. And we are both only children so we've always wanted a big family."

"Nine kids sure comes under "big"."

"What?" Finn laughs.

Oh, did they count wrong or something?

Both wear wide eyes.

"We don't have nine kids," Finn explains with a grin, "we have twelve."

"Twelve?" Kurt breathes, "how do you cope with twelve kids? We can barely look after _two_."

Finn hands them their drinks, sharing a sly look with his wife, "a lot of years of practice." He sips at his beer, "and Rach is like the best mom ever." Another ball hits the window. Again, it's unnoticed. He watches Kurt and Blaine with amusement as they absorb the information. "Charlotte was our first," he tells them.

"I was twenty," Rachel adds as she stirs the contents of the pan and drops in some peppers.

"Rachel found out that she was pregnant at the beginning of the year and we just…we couldn't get rid of it. It was _our_ baby and we knew that it would be hard, having a kid so young, but we stuck together and got through it. So, Charlotte was born at the beginning of Rachel's third year of college. I looked after her since I had more time off." He smiles at Rachel, who returns an even brighter one. "And it was hard, really hard. We broke down a lot, we didn't have much money or any time, but we had a gorgeous little baby. That's all that mattered."

He stops his story as Chris runs straight past him, almost knocking the drink out of his hand. "Whoa, buddy," he tugs him back by his shirt, "what have we told you about running in the house?"

The boy looks down, "sorry dad."

Finn lets him go, not before giving a stern glance as he leaves the room and hurries upstairs, "Chris was next," he starts, "he came the day before Rachel's birthday. All twelve pounds of him."

"He was _huge_," she says, her eyes widening.

With a chuckle, he carries on, "we knew what we were doing then. After Chris, it just became easier. You know, being parents and it wasn't even a year later until Adam was born. But he was really sick, being so small and he had to stay in the hospital for a month."

Rachel smiles, "that didn't stop us though."

"Right," he agrees, "and nine months later, Peter came along."

"So what," Kurt balks, "you had three kids in under two years?"

"Pretty much," she grins proudly, "and then we had four children. We wanted about seven. So, two years later, I had our first set of twins, Seth and Mia."

She pauses and so Finn decides to take over, "but then Rachel wanted to take a break. She'd never really had a chance for her career to take off. And it was going great, she got the part of Maria in West Side Story." He frowns, "and we were being really careful, yet she somehow ended up pregnant again."

Rachel laughs, "Finn thought that I was cheating on him, but between six kids and a job, I have no idea how he thought I had time for something like that."

He sends her a glare as she continues to giggle at his expense. "So, _anyway_," he says, " Eva was born quickly after that. And Jane followed less than a year later."

"Eight children," she announces proudly. "Six months later, we found out that I was pregnant with twins. We swore that this would be the last time. When the boys came, it was difficult. We had ten kids and four of them were still in diapers."

"You were exhausted," Finn sighs.

"Of course I was," she counters, "I could never get a minute of peace. Thinking about it, I still can't"

Leaning closer, he wraps his arms around her waist, "oh, I think I know one place where you can." His voice is low as he stares into her eyes.

She practically melts before him. "Finn," she giggles, leaning against his chest.

Blaine clears his throat, "you were saying… about your kids…"

Blushing, she pulls away, though her eyes linger on him for a while, "yes, the _children_." Her smile bounces straight back onto her face, "so, as I've already said, we decided that we were finished. No more kids. That was enough for us. But then the condom broke."

"Did you know that they're not 100% safe?" Finn asks, his own shock and horror evident.

Rachel shakes her head at her husband, "next came Rebekah. She was our last. I was sure of it."

"Oh course," Finn grins, "that meant that Rachel would get pregnant again and Benjamin graced us with his presence about a year ago."

"That's quite story," Kurt tells them, "seriously, you two must be crazy."

Funnily enough, they don't deny it.

"And," she starts, in between tasting the sauce for the food, "I'm pregnant again."

They only stare.

"…with twins."

Kurt looks to Finn, "do you have like, magic sperm or something?"

At this, he burst out laughing, quickly joined by his wife and Blaine. Kurt eventually joins in. He likes the Hudson's. Even with their mad reproducing abilities.

"What about you two?" Rachel asks when her laughing is under control, "how did you get Nick and Emily?"

Blaine smiles, "We adopted Nick when he was one. It took a long time but eventually he was ours and then, when he was six, we hired a surrogate to carry Emily. So, she's biologically one of ours but we don't want to know which one."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, "though she is kind of small like you."

"Hey!" he says, before his face drops, "…she is kinda tiny."

When the kitchen goes quiet again, a loud crash from the hallways alerts all four parents and Finn goes to investigate when crying can be heard. He comes back with Eva over his shoulder and two identical boys under each arm. Rachel quickly goes over to them and she takes Eva, pressing kisses to her face and telling her everything will be okay whilst Finn works on the boys, who had apparently been fighting.

Blaine watches the two parents at work, smiling at the care they take with the kids. Rachel sits Eva on the side and listens to the girl's story of how she fell down the stairs as she cleans her scraped knee. And Finn tries to make sense of the shrieking twins who had gotten into a fight with each other. After he kisses their heads better, both of which has a large bump on, he sends them each to either corner of the room as a punishment for fighting.

A basketball hits the window this time, leaving a dark print on the glass. Rachel only has to glare at the two boys outside before they run off somewhere else.

But then someone else is crying and Blaine's head hurts a little. Jane had stolen one of Rebekah's ponies and Seth comes running downstairs because his older brother broke his favourite Xbox game. The kitchen is completely full of chaos until…

"Quiet!"

It's Finn's booming voice that catches everyone's attention.

"Okay," he says calmly when all eyes are on him. Eva hiccups next to Rachel, wiping at her tears. "Chris, apologise to your brother right now."

"But – "

"Right _now_!"

He looks to Seth, "sorry."

"Good, Jane, give Rebekah back her pony. It's not fair to take her things. We have to share in this house, right guys?"

There's a general mumble of agreement and Jane reluctantly passes the toy back to Rebekah, who's in Rachel's arms as the woman tries to calm down two of her daughter and cook at the same time.

"Jon, Caleb, you can come out of the corner now. Just remember that it's naughty to hit each other."

When the tennis ball hits the window, Finn's head snaps around to see Adam pointing at Peter and vice versa and Blaine thinks that he's going to snap.

Instead, he takes a deep breath. Rachel softly takes hold of his hand and all the tension seem to melt away.

"Everyone sit down," he tells the kids, "dinner will be ready – "

"Now," Rachel interrupts. He takes Rebekah from her, placing a long kiss to her lips. She pulls Eva down from the side, urging her to a seat and then begins to put the food in bowls.

"Guys!" Finn shouts out of the room, "dinner!" He beckons in Adam and Peter, who get a few hushed words in the corner, and a few seconds later Emily skips in with another girl. "That's Mia," he informs them, "Seth's twin." It turns out that the twins are seven, just like Emily.

"They'll be in your class," Rachel says as she places spaghetti down in three different places on the table. The final people to arrive are Charlotte and Nicholas. Unlike all the other girls, she looks mostly like Finn, though has Rachel's deep brown eyes. _All_ of the children have Rachel's eyes.

They take the final two seats next to each other.

From the open door, the dog slowly walks in and sits loyally at Finn's side. He pats its head a few times, "hey boy."

"Get that dog out of my kitchen," his wife scolds, pointing to the door. She places the last pieces onto the table before taking off her apron and Kurt can see the baby bump which had previously gone unnoticed due to the baggy apron.

"How far along are you?" Kurt asks as she sits down next to him. Finn takes rover out by the collar, grabbing a bowl of dry dog food for him and placing it outside. Just before he manages to close the door again, a white Persian cat runs up to it, swiping it's paws across the glass. Finn watches the animal with distaste.

"Just under three months," she smiles, noticing her cat outside, "Finn, let him in. And put him some food out." To Kurt, she says, "I normally can't wait for pregnancy to be over but this is my last one so I've got to treasure every second."

From across the table, Charlotte scoffs, "last one. I've heard _that_ before."

"This _is_ the last one," she insists.

Finn grumbles when the cat begins to twist in and out of his legs, probably in some attempt to trip him up. That _thing_ is evil. As he puts some of the expensive tuna flakes into a bowl for Cuddles (seriously, what kind of _name_ is that?), he scowls toward Rachel's favourite pet. She doesn't even like any of their rabbits more than this fleabag.

It meows impatiently and he places the bowl in front of it. When it's over, he sits down, ready to start dinner. Blaine and Kurt smile at each other. It looks like the chaos of before seems to have died down in the presence of food.

Maybe it'll be a nice, simple dinner.

* * *

><p>How could he think that, with <em>that<em> many kids, dinner could ever be simple and nice?

Seth spends the entire time kicking Eva and only stops when Rachel threatens to send him to bed _that very second_. Caleb and Jon decide to paint each other with the spaghetti sauce, and any unsuspecting people sitting around them as well. Charlotte shouts at her "irritating brothers" and nudges Peter a little too hard, making him cry.

When he thinks that it's all over, Janie lets the cat onto her lap, where it tries to eat the rest of her food. This gives Finn a chance to send the creature out of the kitchen. Adam wants a drink, though refuses to have any of the water that Rachel gets for him and insists on soda. Finn eventually shuts up their bickering by having the final word, his gaze boring into the boy until he stops complaining.

And then Mia starts to get fussy, shaking her head every time Finn tries to coax her into eating. But when they says that she can't have any cake if she doesn't finish her dinner, that attitude soon changes.

It's just madness. Blaine hardly has time to keep up with one thing when another pops up.

Rachel pulls out the birthday cake not soon after that and the entire room sings along with her as she places it in front of Charlotte. After the candles have been blown out, she kisses her daughter on the cheek and starts to cut the cake up into equal slices (despite how much Chris begs for the biggest part).

Most of the cake ends up _on_ the children rather than in them.

Whilst Finn begins to run a bath for the twins, Rachel starts the clean-up of the kitchen. "Lottie, will you put these in the dishwasher?" she points to the large pile of plates.

"But mom, Nick and I were going to go to my room."

"Your room will still be there after you've finished," she says as she washes the table.

The teenager grumbles, "fine, fine. Even though it's my birthday I'll do it."

Rachel chuckles at her daughter, carrying on scrubbing the sauce from the table. Blaine and Kurt are still sat down, sipping at the coffee that she had made them, as they let the conversation flow. "Finn and I met in high school," she tells them when Kurt enquired about the couple, "when he joined the glee club. I think it's fair to say that I took a liking to him quickly."

"Mom, you kissed within a week of meeting each other," Charlotte smirks.

The woman ignores her interruption and smiles toward the couple, "he has a wonderful voice."

"Was it love at first note?" Kurt chuckles to himself and Blaine grins at his adorable husband.

"Pretty much," Rachel agrees, not getting the joke, "it didn't take us long to get together after that. Everything was perfect. I got into NYU and Finn had a full football scholarship. But then he had an accident. And he was in hospital for months. He was fine afterwards, well, apart from his shoulder."

She stops cleaning now, sitting down across from them and staring at them with wide, serious eyes, "he lost his scholarship and just lost himself really. He wouldn't talk to anyone afterwards. He only spoke a little to me. And then he tried to break up with me. Said that he was holding me back from my dreams." Looking down, she stares at the wedding ring on her hand, "and I wouldn't let him. I told him that he was being silly. We had a huge fight which ended up with me in tears, but I didn't leave. I could _never_ leave him. Even when he makes me angry beyond belief."

She takes a deep breath, "and after a long argument, I convinced him that losing the scholarship didn't mean his life was over. And we decided that he could come to New York with me. We were going to move in together when we graduated from college anyway but things just seemed to fast forward. On his first day in the city, we witnessed a police chase and he turned to me and told me that that's what he wanted to do. Be the good guy." A small smile spread across her face, "I could hardly say no to him."

"So he enrolled into the training and he really excelled," Rachel beams proudly, "and before we knew it he was officially an officer. It was lucky I guess because it was only a few weeks later when I found out that I was going to have Charlotte."

"What was it like?" Kurt asks curiously, leaning forward with the mug poised at his lips. He takes a sip, "to have a kid so young."

Rachel's eyes follow her eldest daughter as she finishes her chore without any more complaints, "It was scary," she admits. "I didn't know what I was doing and neither did Finn. It was just us in this big, chaotic city and we were about to have a family."

A look of dread crosses her features, "and not to mention that we weren't even married." She shakes her head, "my fathers were horrified."

They chuckle right along with her.

"Do you regret it?" Blaine asks without really thinking.

She seems to consider her answer before a smile slides onto her face. "No." Her eyes meet his, "never." As she leans back into her chair, Finn makes his way into the kitchen. In his hand he carries a baby monitor and he places it on the table.

"I got the twins in," he says, adding for Kurt and Blaine, "they're normally a nightmare when it comes to bath time." The pair smiles. Leaning down, Finn presses a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Bekah fell asleep straight after the story and Ben was already out like a light by the time I got him upstairs."

"That'll leave Mia, Janie and Eva next," she sighs, getting up, "and then we're halfway there."

* * *

><p>The twins run into the kitchen as Finn's in the middle of warming up some milk on the stove. He picks either up in his arms and growls, "ahh, I got you now!" They're both wearing a set of blue striped pyjamas that are too big for them.<p>

They give identical giggles and start tickling him. He laughs and pretends that he's about to bite their hand off, which only fuels the laughter. When Rachel steps in, she scolds her husband immediately for getting them excited and orders them to give him a goodnight kiss before she heads upstairs with them.

Twenty minutes later, they're switching the girls in the bath for Seth and Blaine takes the moment that Kurt and Finn are talking to use the bathroom. There's more than one (thankfully), though that's kind of a given since the household is that of fourteen people. After he's finished, he hears talking from one of the rooms and can't help his curiosity from seeping in.

"Mama," he hears the youngest say. Jane, is it? "I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Janie," Rachel's soft voice comes, "you have school tomorrow. You need to be nice and awake so that you can be the perfect student."

"Will you read a story mommy?" Eva asks.

"I've already read two."

The next voice is Mia's, "sing to us then."

"Oh, if I have to," their mother jokes with a chuckle. Her voice starts off low, probably just enough for the girls to hear and not to wake up anyone else, and then becomes higher and more powerful. The door's open to the room and Blaine can't stop himself from peeking in to see the scene before him.

Eva and Jane are on a bunk bed, both tucked in under pink blankets, and Rachel sits on Mia's bed with her as she sings. Her eyes are closed as she gently grasps her daughter's fingers, her thumb rubbing over the skin gently.

All three girls are slowly dozing off, eyelids drooping and yawns escaping their mouths. Rachel sings until they're all asleep.

And Blaine realises that just standing there watching her is sort of creepy and goes to retreat as soon as she opens her eyes, but she just smiles toward him. He opens his mouth to speak, to explain that he was just curious but she places a finger on her lips to silence him and stands up. She kisses Mia's forehead, whispering, "I love you sweetie," before doing the same with her other daughters.

Once she's done a round of the room, she turns off the lamp, leaving the small butterfly nightlight on in the corner, and then exits the room.

"You're really bad at being quiet," she says with a smirk as she begins down the corridor.

"I'm sorry," he replies, his voice thick with guilt, "I went to the bathroom, but then I heard you singing – "

"My voice does normally have that effect on people."

He gives a sigh of relief, "yes. You don't think I'm some crazy stalker type, do you? I'm not even into your type." He quickly backpedals, "no offence! I mean, Finn's a lucky guy but…ugh, I'm just digging myself into a hole right now, aren't I?"

Rachel places a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, I think you and Kurt make a cute couple anyway." She smiles, "but in the future I'd refrain from lurking in doorways."

He nods, clearing his throat just as she pops her head into the bathroom. "Peter! Hurry up, Seth's already in bed."

"Mom, get out!" the panicked nine year old says.

The woman sighs, "it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. Honestly, I'm your _mother_. I don't care about that."

"Still…leave," he says, "now!"

"Five minutes," she tells him. When she closes the door behind her, she sends Blaine a grin, "kids."

"Yeah," he says, "but you and Finn seem to have the whole parenting thing down."

"We try."

He nods, "I guess that you're just used to it by now. The big family and all."

Heading down the stairs, she looks up at him. "You're right about that. It's all about cooperation though. If Finn and I couldn't work well together, then this family wouldn't work. He's the perfect husband and father." From her expression, it's pretty clear that she adores the man.

As they walk through the hallway, Rachel grabs one of the nearly empty toy boxes and begins to clear away the mess that Blaine is sure wasn't there when he arrived.

She idly hums to herself and once again he's reminded of her voice. Didn't Finn say that she was going to be on Broadway?

"So how long how have lived around here?" he asks, leaning against the window sill.

Rachel smiles in his direction, "we moved after Peter was born. We used to live in this small apartment in the centre of New York." She straightens out the piles of colouring books and places some stray crayons into a bright pink holder. "We realised that, if we wanted as many kids as we did, it was probably wise to get a house. It was cramped enough when it was just Finn and I."

He nods, "do you like it here?"

"It's great," she says simply, "of course, I would _love_ to move back to the city, but that's just not an option for us. Can you imagine how expensive it would be to find a place big enough for all of us? And then there are the unborn babies to consider too." Pausing, she stares straight ahead as a thought pops into her mind, "maybe we can return when all the kids have moved out, but that won't be for about another twenty years."

Eventually, she sighs, "I can just settle for the days when Finn takes me to see shows." A tiny smile appears on her lips and her eyes glisten with pride, "he likes to surprise me with tickets."

"Finn works in New York, right?"

"Yup," she nods. With the box now full of the toys and the room relatively clean, she puts it among the other things and turns to Blaine, "what do you do?"

"I'm a writer," he replies.

Her eyebrow rises in curiosity and surprise, "I didn't put you down for that type."

Blaine cocks his head to the side, "…and what type did you have me down for?"

Pursing her lips decisively, she finally says, "I can see you in a job with children. Maybe a teacher or something along those lines." She smiles, "you're good with kids."

"How do you know that?" he laughs.

"I can just tell," she says proudly, adding, "did you ever think about having more kids with Kurt?"

He shrugs, "well, I guess we thought about it, but thought that two was probably enough for us. We're not super parents."

She lets out a soft laugh, "nobody is. The only reason why our plans work out is because I'm very controlling. Well, Finn is adamant that it's controllist, no matter how many times I remind him that that _isn't_ a word."

Looking at her watch, she sighs and shouts up the stairs, "Peter, out of the bath now!"

"I _am_ out," comes the irritated voice and then there's the sound of his footsteps down the hall. Rachel catches Adam just as he runs past her.

"Hey, you need to go and get in the bath."

"Mom, I don't even need one!"

She scrunches up her nose, "yes you do. Now, up." With a pat on his side, he begins to slowly walk up the stairs, "Adam, we don't have all night. Remember to wash your hair properly this time or I'll send you back." The boy groans, which only makes his mother smile, and quickens his pace. Blaine remembers the times when Nick started off like that. Now he just flat out refuses to do anything.

They find Finn and Kurt sat in the living room, the one that is apparently "strictly off limits" to the children. They're both drinking a coffee and are sat across from each other of the large, plush sofas. Rachel sits down next to her husband, almost melting into his side as she leans her head against him. He wraps his arm around her, his hand resting over her baby bump.

"We were just talking about you," Kurt smirks.

"Really?" he joins him on the sofa.

Finn smiles, "Kurt was just telling me that you were into football."

"Yeah," he says, "I'm a pretty big fan. Me and Nick watch games together."

"You should come with me and the boys when we go to them."

"That'd be great."

He smiles when Kurt squeezes his hand softly.

"Are your kids going to school tomorrow?" Rachel asks, "or are you letting them settle in?"

"They're going in," Kurt says, "you know, it's just like throwing them in at the deep end. I don't want them missing out on anything." She nods along as if she would have made the same decision.

"Do you think they're nervous?"

"Well," Blaine starts, "Emily is. She can get shy really quickly. But Nick hasn't really spoken about it. He's at that stage where confiding in his parents isn't cool. Well, anything with his parents is uncool actually."

"Chris is getting there," Finn laughs, "Rachel cried when he didn't want her to hug him in front of his friends."

With a huff, she nudges Finn, "stop telling people about that!"

The man chuckles, placing a sweet kiss to her lips, "I thought that it was adorable babe."

As he leans in for another kiss, someone appears at the door, pushing it open. "Eva," Rachel begins, "what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." The little girl ignores her mother and walks over to her parents before crawling onto Rachel and leaning into her chest.

"I feel sick," she grumbles, closing her eyes.

Finn and Rachel share a look and then the woman hugs Eva tightly against her body, running a soothing hand up her back whilst Finn idly plays with her hair.

Blaine smiles. Those kids are lucky to have such good parents.

* * *

><p>It's a little past nine when they start to say their goodbyes. They need to get home and rest after the long day they've had, mentally and physically.<p>

Kurt holds Emily, who had fallen asleep over an hour ago, and starts to walk out with Rachel. So Blaine, Finn by his side, follows after.

"Thanks for being so welcoming," he says a little nervously.

"No problem man," Finn smiles, "and if you ever wanna come over and watch a game, you know where to come." He then grins, though his eyes fall on Rachel, "well, if my other half lets me. She always wants to watch these chick flicks and stuff. Her and Charlotte kind of…gang up on me…they make themselves cry. I can't deal with crying girls. They both know that and," he frowns, "use it against me all the time."

Blaine laughs, "I guess you better hope that she doesn't teach any more of your girls how to cry on cue."

The look of sheer panic that shoots across Finn's face is priceless.

"But I have four other daughters!" he says, "What if all six of them did it at once? Why can't I have all boys?" He shakes his head as Blaine gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"If it's any consolation," the man tells him, "I'm _exactly_ the same way with Emily."

Just as they step outside, they share a grin.

At the end of the driveway, Rachel pulls Kurt into a hug, the biggest smile on her face. "We have to do this again sometime!" she exclaims happily.

When they reach their significant others, each man places an arm around them.

Their heads turn to Nick, who is still stood in the doorway with Charlotte. Finn clears his throat, sending a warning look to the boy. His daughter merely rolls her eyes, then pulls the boy in for a hug and then waves to his parents before retreating into the house.

"Good luck with school tomorrow," Rachel tells Nick.

"Thanks," he mumbles, looking a little daunted at the prospect.

Finn pats him on the back, "it'll be fine. My friend's kid goes there." He laughs, "feel free to avoid anyone with the last name Puckerman." His wife giggles into his shoulder at his words and he kisses the her hairline, pulling her a little closer to him in the cold wind.

"Well, goodnight then," Kurt finally says, "we've had a wonderful time. I can't thank you enough for inviting us."

Rachel beams.

It takes a good ten minutes to actually say goodbye, since Kurt and Rachel keep adding more things to the conversation, but Finn and Blaine manage to separate the two, Finn dragging Rachel into the house with a slightly disturbing suggestive look.

As they walk down the dark street, Blaine feels Kurt's fingers slip into his own, "so, I like them."

"Yeah, even if they're possibly the craziest couple on Earth," he chuckles.

"I'm inclined to agree," his husband says, "Fourteen children? Haven't they ever heard of contraception?"

He pauses, "I think that they like it." Kurt sends him a strange look, "come on, they were total pros when it came to looking after those kids. I don't think I heard them complain _once_."

They laugh and Nick joins in, "I remember when Em was born. You were always arguing with each other."

"In my defence," Kurt starts, "Emily wasn't exactly an easy baby."

The three boys all seem to agree on that.

"I guess we're not having any more kids then?" Blaine jokes.

"Definitely not. I'm sure that all of the Hudson kids are lovely, but actually having to _live_ with that amount of kids," he scoffs, "it'd drive me crazy."

"And we drive you crazy enough, right?" he smirks.

"That, you do," Kurt chuckles, "my own daily dosage of stress." He ruffles Nick's hair, but the boy immediately pulls away.

When they get inside, Kurt goes up to put Emily in bed and Blaine heads into the kitchen to get himself a drink when he notices Nick following. He smiles toward the boy, "hey, you want something?"

He hesitates, "I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted this morning. I hadn't even given this place a chance… I've thought about it and the move isn't as bad as I thought."

"Oh yeah?" he smirks, "and what made you change your mind?"

His son goes redder than a tomato, "nothing dad." The smile on his face gives him away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"She was pretty," he comments casually, pulling out a mug from the cupboard. "Well, that' not surprising since her mother is a what? A total MILF, was it?"

"Dad!"

"I'm not saying anything," he grins, "she seems nice. I'm happy for you."

Nick groans, "We're not having this conversation! I'm going to bed."

"Oh, and by 'bed' you mean staying up to the small hours of the morning on your computer?" Kurt says stepping into the room.

"Exactly," the teenager replies.

His father shakes his head, "I'll be checking to make sure that you're asleep before eleven."

"Yeah, whatever dad."

"I mean it Nicholas!"

With a mischievous smile, he leaves the room and Kurt shakes his head, "I swear, we should have had two girls instead."

"Come on," Blaine takes his hand, "let's go and relax in our new house."

"I still can't believe that we live here," he glances around, "it's just perfect!"

"So are you," the man smiles, watching him with intense eyes.

"Save it for later Mr Anderson," he chuckles. "I've had a long and tiresome day and that last thing I need is you hovering around me like a horny puppy."

Blaine's face fell, "did you just call me a horny puppy?"

"No, I said _like _therefore it was a simile. I thought you were supposed to know this, being a writer."

"I'm still focusing on what you were comparing me to." He raises his eyebrow, "really?"

"Well, it's true!" he says, beginning to walk into living room with Blaine on his trail. "Oh, by the way, Rachel said that we should come over next week at the same time. What do you say?"

"It sounds like a plan," he smiles, "I think that Nick has a little crush."

"I know," he agrees, "let's just hope that Charlotte hasn't inherited her parent's desire to procreate on a mass scale." Blaine laughs along with him.

"You never know, in a few years the Hudson's could be our in-laws."

"Oh God."

* * *

><p><strong>I really love imagining Finn and Rachel with lots of kids! <strong>

**Here are the ages in case you got confused. **

**Charlotte; 14**

**Christopher; 10 **

**Adam; 10 **

**Peter; 9 **

**Seth/Amelia (Mia); 7 **

**Eva; 6**

**Jane; 5**

**Caleb/Jonathan; 4**

**Rebekah; 2**

**Benjamin; 1**

**I hope that you liked this silly little one-shot.**


End file.
